Vuelvo a ti
by Cyru Shinigami
Summary: Len y Horo fueron novios, cortaron, Len conoce a Hao... etc. La historia se desarrolla en un ambiente colegial, UA. YAOI. HoroXLenXHao... YohXAnna


Este es mi segundo fanfic, el primero fue... un asco, este... es bastante diferente... el otro no era yaoi y este si... nun, puse un ambiente colegial para que fuese mejor... lo pueden llamar bachillerato, preparatoria, estudios medios, entre otros... mi fanfic quiero que sea especialmente leído por Zergel Marina, amigüita del alma!

En el fanfic: Len y Horo-Horo se convirtieron en grandes amigos por... por algo, Len e Yoh son mejores amigos desde el primer año, Len tiene la oportunidad de conocer a Hao gracias a que... algo pasa... mejor no aclaro mas cosas... nun je je je

En esta oportunidad... si me lo merezco, quisiera que mínimo me dejen como... 10 o más review. GRACIAS!

Los personajes de la serie _Shaman_ _king _no me pertenecen... etc.

**Capítulo 1: Un día "normal" **

Ahora que el año escolar ha comenzado, Len, quien se encuentra en el tercer año se ha inscrito en un club del colegio que inventaron los mismos estudiantes con el fin de divertirse mientras ayudan a los demás y mientras que no ayudan a nadie también, Horo-Horo también estaba en dicho club desde el primer año, Horo está también en tercer año, pero en la sección contraria a la de Len (Horo: sección "A", Len: sección "B")...

-Me aceptaron en el GOC! Me aceptaron en el GOC! – decía Len a Yoh (él si estaba en la misma sección que Len)

-Si? òuo... y que tuviste que hacer para que te aceptaran?

-Nada! n.n

-Y entonces por qué dices "me aceptaron"? Òuo

-eh... u-u... eh... porque ya estoy dentro del GOC! nun

-CALLATE! Creo que estas muerto de hambre en ves de estar contento... GOC... por qué se llama así?

-no tengo idea...

-Vamos a desayunar, se nos acaba el recreo hablando paja!

-Tienes razón, vamos... tengo que comprar hoy de la cantina, a Yun no le dio tiempo de hacer el desayuno...

-creo que no le da tiempo de nada desde que está en la universidad

-bueno, así fastidia menos...

Los muchachos desayunaron rápido para luego pasar un tiempo con las chicas...

-Y?- le preguntó Anna a Yoh

-Y qué?

-qué quieren ustedes aquí?

-qué? Acaso no puedo?

-no -contesta la rubia desafiante

-A no?

-NO...

Yoh la toma de la cintura y se la lleva hasta que queda pegada a su pecho, mientras él la aprisiona con sus brazos

-qué crees que haces Asakura?- contesta tranquila la rubia sin apartar la mirada de Yoh

-Déjala, no es momento de hacer escenas Yoh...- dice Len sin dejar de ver a sus amigos

-mmm... no, no la quiero dejar hasta que me conteste algo

-y me tienes que tener así para hacerme una estúpida pregunta? òuo

-estoy cómodo, gracias...

-Y bien? Me preguntas o no

-si, antes que se me olvide...- en la cara de Yoh se mostró una sonrisa pícara- nadie te había dicho... lo fea, espantosa y horrorosa que eres "annita"

Como era de esperar para Yoh, Anna se puso como una fiera a forcejear para librarse de Yoh... lo cual no logró...

-SUELTAME!- pero lo que logró era tener la cara más pegada a la del castaño

-loca!

-idiota!

Pero aprovechándose de lo cerca que se encontraban, Yoh le robó un beso a Anna...

-Chao cariño!- dijo el castaño llevándose a Len tirado por un brazo...

-NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ! Se las va a ver conmigo... ya va a ver

-no es por nada, pero... aparte de ser gracioso, se veían bien- dijo Tamao con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-No tiene nada de gracia- fulminando con la mirada a su eterna amiga

En la plaza del colegio dos chicos se veían de lo más contentos por lo que el otro decía...

- ja, ja, ja, viste la cara que puso!

- ja, ja, ja...claro! No la tenía a dos centímetros de la cara...

-no puedo creer que se haya dejado besar... de verdad que no lo creo

-dejado besar? La bese por pura fuerza! Que chica tan dura... te toca pagarme la apuesta! ¬.¬

-asiéndose el loco- Qué apuesta? O.o

-nada de qué apuesta, yo no hubiese besado a Anna por puras ganas... lo hice por el reto que me pusiste

-tu lo has dicho "RE-TO", no "A-PUES-TA"...

-no me parece...

-por cierto yo te dije que la besaras, no que la llamaras "cariño"...-en la última palabra utiliza Len un tono bastante chocante y burlón- no será que Anna de pana y te gusta...-Yoh no contestaba solo mostraba una mueca de enojo en su casi siempre alegre rostro-... NO lo puedo creer!...

-no empieces...

-de pana te gusta!

-NO!

-No huevón!- dijo en tono irónico

-bueno... SI! Satisfecho!

-como pudiste caer tan bajo? TuT... ja, ja, ja,... XD

-TuT... es que esa bruja me coquetea... no ves?

-no, no veo... esa a quien tu llamas bruja actúa de lo más normal

-mañana le pido el empate...

-Bueno ella está también en el GOC, te puedes quedar en la tarde y usas eso como excusa...

-buena idea... salimos a las dos... y entramos al GOC a las...

-cuatro...

-Genial! Tengo dos horas para estar con ella y para pedirle el empate... ji, ji, ji...

Suena una música en los pasillos y cancha del colegio como forma de avisar que ya es la hora de entrar de nuevo a clases...

Las siglas GOC significan: grupo que se ocupa en colaborar o comer... estúpido verdad?

No puse nada por ahora... puedo adelantar que... ANTES de la cesión del GOC es que inician las situaciones conflictivas, como que Hao se trae algo con Len... es solo una idea que tengo... hago el segundo capítulo si me dejan 10 review o más...

Saludos a Zergel, Dangel, a todos los que viven en el "bajo infierno", Marina, Adriana, Victoria, Chazo, La Chiqui (Tiziana), Fabiola (je, je, je, Bendición!), Laura, y para finalizar a mi hermana Daniela...

Por cierto el primer fanfic que hice se va a quedar incompleto;1º: POR QUE ME DA LA GANA! JAJAJA,2º: CASI NO ME DEJARON REVIEW! TOT... 3º: pues no resulto tan bueno el segundo Cáp. ... No quería publicar un desastre por Internet... bastante ya tenemos con las lluvias ¿no?.

Si les gusto el fanfic por favor dejen review... tienen que llegar al menos a 10 para que me inspire a hacer el segundo capítulo. Domingo 15 de enero de 2006


End file.
